The Matchmaker
When Wander finds a love letter to Lord Dominator which doesn't state who it's from, he assumes it's written by Lord Hater and makes it his mission to deliver it to her. But Sylvia is worried for what will happen and keeps distracting Wander with various tasks, one after the other. Episode Summary In the garbage compactor of Lord Hater's ship, Sylvia desperately tries to stop the walls from squishing them, while Wander finds a note to Lord Dominator that he assumes is from Hater. As the walls continue closing in, Sylvia calls out to Wander to do something. After typing a code into a keypad, the two manage to escape the garbage compactor. Now outside of Lord Hater's ship, Wander sees the letter as an opportunity to prove Lord Hater's love for Lord Dominator, but Sylvia denies this, knowing that pairing two evil overlords in a romantic relationship could lead to chaos. Despite this, Wander vows to stop at nothing to send the letter to Lord Dominator. As Wander splits from Sylvia to deliver it, she asks herself how she could stop Wander from his "crazy plan". Right on time, a train going at breakneck speeds whooshes by her, and she grabs on. The title of the episode temporarily changes to "The Crazier Plan". Wander, hearing Sylvia's "cries for help", he runs after the train. The train stops at the station and Wander goes off to deliver the letter. Sylvia quickly goes after him, but hides when she sees Lord Dominator's bots scanning the area. Convinced that Wander will out himself to the bots just to deliver it, she drags Wander into a restaurant and the title becomes "The Lunch Break". Sylvia begins to nap after the massive meal and Wander runs off yet again. The title changes many times throughout the episode. Suddenly, a weak-looking villain named Something the So and So stops Wander. He meekly tells them of his plan to conquer the galaxy, stumbling over his words many times. Wander quickly asks him if this is really what he wants to do, and he awkwardly apologizes and walks away. Sylvia grabs a bunch of brochures and shows him all the tourist attractions, but they've already went to most of them. Then, a brochure for Ye Olde Timey Candlestick Makers pops up, and Wander is fascinated. However, he says they'll do it after he delivers the letter. Sylvia frantically tries to delay him with people in need like a lost baby or a box, which relates to previous episodes like "The Toddler" and "The Box". Wander is beginning to think that Sylvia wants to stop him, and she responds by lying about how she would never do so. She backs into the Dominator bot, and as a last resort snatches the letter from Wander. They go into an interdimensional door. Sylvia is chased across several strange dimensions, the title changing each time they go into a new one. They crash out of the door and Wander reclaims the letter. Sylvia dejectedly tells him wants what's best for him, because they are friends. He then asks her if she trusts him. Sighing, Sylvia responds that she'll follow him in any choice he makes. They go together, and the title becomes "The Matchmakers". They start to go up to the bots, but Wander stops Sylvia halfway. He sneaks behind them and casually puts the letter in the mailbox. Sylvia collapses. We flash to Lord Dominator's ship for an epilogue, where she tears open the letter, which is dirty, crumpled, and looks like it was written by a child. She reads it, and it just asks her whether she likes him, with a checkbox for yes and no. She confusedly asks who it's from. Transcript Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *Wander breaks the fourth wall when he suggests spending 11 minutes on a fight with Something the So-and-So. A normal episode usually lasts 11 minutes. Trivia *This episode uses many title cards. ("The Nap," "The Lunch Break," "The Overpriced Lunch" "The Crazier Plan," "The Surprise Villain," "The Funnest Thing Ever," "The Status Quo," "The Topsy Turvy," "The CaveMen," "Esahc Esrever Eht," "The Epic Quest," "The Toddler," "The Box," "The Nice Guy," "The Invisibles," "The Little Guys," "The Last Resort," "The Dark Ages," "The Babies," "The Kaiju, (Kaiju means Monster)" "The 8-Bit," "The Old Folks," "The Nega Dopplegangers," "The Mechs," "The Oldsy Timesy," "The Missing Scene," "The ???," "The Swap," "The Wrong Characters," "The Wacky Misunderstanding," "The Matchmaker''s''," "The End," "The Epilogue," and occasionally a repeat of "The Matchmaker") ** In these these title cards, several refer to previous episode: "The Epic Quest" (of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!), "The Toddler", "The Box" and "The Nice Guy". *This is the second episode where an episode's title appears more than once ("The Liar"). *This is the first episode to have live-action elements (in this case, Wander (Jack McBrayer with the hat still on) chases Sylvia (April Winchell) with the letter during "The ???" scene). *This is also the first time that different styles are used. *This is another episode where the title finishes a sentence. *This is the second time Wander is annoyed with Sylvia ("The Toddler"). *The title appeared 42 times throughout this episode. *This is the second time Peepers appears in an episode but doesn't speak. ("The Void") Continuity *The fantasy sequence of Hater and Dominator reappears again, only this time, the living room portion is replaced with a jam session and while one Hater daughter and one Hater son are present, there are two Dominator daughters instead of one. *Sylvia tries to stop Wander by using references to other episodes: **The sock that was given to Destructor in "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!". **A baby; this is similar to Wander helping Huckleberry Knucklehead, another baby, in "The Toddler". **The box from the episode of the same name. **A Thunder Blazz from "The Nice Guy". ***A bottle cap of the drink was seen during "The Little Guys" scene. *The interdimensional door from "The Fugitives" is seen again. * Sylvia mentions the following places in the brochures: Old Slooshy, Museum of Giant Antiquities, and Shatterton from "The Tourist", Phunulon from "The Bounty", Ballzeria 10, and the Statue of the Galactic Guru from "The Catastrophe." Allusions * When Sylvia is attempting to distract Wander by showing him the brochures, Wander dismissed one as saying, "It will just turn out to be Old Man Jenkins," a common theme in Scooby-Doo episodes. Another is dismissed with similarities to items in Raiders of the Lost Ark like the giant boulder. * Star Wars IV - A New Hope - The scene where Wander and Sylvia are stuck in the trash compactor mirrors the exact scene when Luke, Leia and Han Solo are stuck in the trash compactor in the movie. Errors Production Information * This episode's title was originally revealed on Zap2it. International Premieres * February 16, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator * Sam Riegel as Something the So and So References Category:Wander Category:Sylvia Category:Article stubs